Trying to be Ordinary
by skatergirl7707
Summary: Violet trys to be ordinary, but ordinary is one thing she's not. after turning into a mermaid Violet thinks her life can't get anymore twist, but a when a little wolf decides to imprint on one very faithful day. violet realizes she was wrong and things could take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) here's my new story please review and tell me if i should continue with it or not.**

CHAPTER 1

I lead an ordinary life, but what can I say, I'm an ordinary girl. Today's the last day of school and the bell is only five minutes away from ringing.

Mrs. Kimberly, my Algebra teacher, is talking to us about algebraic expressions. Most of us learned about that last year, so we tune her out. Like I'm doing right now. Ugh! Three minutes left to go, can't she just-

"Violet!" Mrs. Kimberly snapped to get my attention.

"Huh!? I mean, yes Mrs. Kimberly," I said stupidly.

She had an irritated look on her face, which meant that she was probably trying to get my attention for at least a minute.

"Can you repeat to me what I just said," Mrs. Kimberly sighs

Damn it! How am I supposed to answer that, I wasn't listening.

"Um… you said-"

The bell rang and interrupted me. I stood up and just about ran out the door. On the last day of school, I always try to go as fast as I can so I don't get trampled by all the other kids trying to get out of this prison. I got to my locker, crammed everything into my backpack and walked home. My mom works so that's why I have to walk home from school every day.

At home, I grabbed my blue and green tankini. If it's warm enough, I always swim on the last day of school. My mom's at work and I haven't seen my dad since I was five. He went swimming with some of his friends and drowned, or so my mom says, she hates to talk about it. I'm an only child too, so I don't have any siblings.

I went to the bathroom to put on my bathing suit. I looked at myself in the mirror. I considered myself plain old ugly. I have boring straight hair, like everyone else on the reservation, the only difference is that they are all tan and I'm extremely pale. I have dull, brown eyes with purple bags underneath. I'm very klutzy. My face is too cubby it was like a bobble head. I was a very ugly 18 year old girl.

I threw my bathing suit on along with my necklace that had a dolphin on it and went to the beach. My house was surrounded by woods and there was a little trail you could walk along in the backyard that lead you right to the beach.

When I got to the beach, there was no one there. I put my towel on a piece a drift wood and walked down to the water. The coldness of the water felt nice and I dove under the surface. Then the strangest thing happened.

I open my eyes under water so everything is all blurry, but then it started to clear and I could see perfectly under water, it was like I was wear goggles. My legs started to tingle and I looked down, but my legs weren't there, a tail was. I screamed under water and resurfaced.

There still wasn't anyone on the beach so I took my chances and dragged myself a shore. I managed to reach my towel and started to dry myself off. My legs or I should say tail, tingled again and morphed back into my legs.

I left the beach immediately and went home. The first thing I was going to do was take a bath and see what my tail looked like. I made it home and went to the bathroom. I jumped into the tub and started to run the water. About after ten seconds, my legs started to feel all tingly and morphed into a tail.

My tail was a shimmery light blue color and at the tips of my tail it turned into a darker blue. I had a top, it was scaly like my tail and it was the same blue color

I knew I couldn't do anything about it and I knew I couldn't tell anyone either. I was all alone and I didn't know what to do.

**(A/N) i know it's a short chapter but i wasn't sure if i should continue it or not, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) here's the second chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except Violet**

CHAPTER 2

It's been a few weeks and I finally got used to my tail. Today my mom is having an other on of her douche bag boyfriends come over. Ever since my dad died, she changed. She used to be kind and loveing, I always felt safe, but I don't feel any of those things now. She looks at me like I'm the reason for his death. She blames it on me and she tells everyone that I'm a terrible daughter and how immature I was.

I'm eighteen years old, I'm not that immature. If anything I'm probably more mature then my own mom sometimes. The door bell rang,

"Violet, go get that," My mom demanded from upstairs.

I trudged to the door and opened it,

"Come in," I snapped at John, my moms boyfriend.

"Don't talk that way to your daddy," John snapped.

"Your not my dad," I growled.

Before I registered what he was doing he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I felt my anger boiling in me and snapped. The light bulbs that were hanging above us shattered. I knew that I had caused it somehow.

"What did you do," My mom yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything," I screamed back. All of a sudden lightening crashed outside and thunder boomed. I stormed out the door while it was still pooring. My mother was screaming profanities at me as I ran into the woods.

I got to a clearing and realized that rain didn't make me morph into a mermaid. All this time I had hidden inside while it was raining and it didn't even bother me. The rain stopped suddenly. Along with the lightening and thunder. I found myself sitting in the middle of the clearing staring at a flower in front of me, lost in my own thoughts.

I heard a twig snap and I scrambled up into a standing position.

"Who's there?" I asked a littler shakily.

A beautiful, pale stranger walked into the clearing. His eyes were blood red. I remember the stories my dad used to tell me about the werewolves and the vampires and I gasped. The person in front of me was a vampire.

I turned to run but he was right there in front of me when I turned. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I started to panic,

"Relax I'll end your pain soon," he said. He threw me across the clearing. I hit a tree and gasped in pain. I could feel blood dripping down my arm. He stared at the gash and came running at me using vampire speed. I threw my hands up in front of my face. I heard a thunk and looked to see what had happened. I was surrounded by a see through, light blue tinted force field. The vampire was on the ground a few feet away from me. He got up and was about to charge me again when the ground started rumbling.

From behind me giant, horse sized wolves ran into the clearing and started tearing apart the vampire before it could even have time to run. I knew it was the werewolves from the stories and I wasn't sure if they would hurt me because I was a mermaid.

I sat on the ground, watching them tear the vampire apart. Once they finished they looked at me. I knew in order to actually kill a vampire you had to light it on fire too. From the past few weeks I had learned that I could also light things on fire and control it. I walked over to the vampire, eyeing the wolves wearily, making sure they didn't try to eat me or anything. Then I held my hand out in front of me, I balled it up in a fist and the spread my fingers out quickly. The vampire burst into flames.

The biggest wolf, the one that's fur was black. Growled at me. I held my hand up in surrender and backed away slowly. He stopped growling and made a gesture with his head that interpreted as, "stay here," I nodded and sat down.

All the wolves went into the woods. A few minutes later they walked out in their human forms. The oldest looking one stared at me,

"What are you?" He asked.

"Wow, hi to you too," I said.

"Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Sam, this is Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Paul," He said with a genuine smile.

I looked at the last person, the one named Paul, and all of a sudden it was just me and him. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open, drool was starting to come out.

"You got a little something there," I joked, pointing to my lip. All the boys looked at him and laughed. Some started to congradulate him. For what, I didn't know, but at that point I didn't care.

"Soo… are you going to tell us what you are," Sam asked impatiently.

"Geezz, don't get your tail in a twist. If you must know, I'm a mermaid," I said proudly.

They all burst out laughing. They stopped when they realized I wasn't joking,

"Your serious," The one called Jacob stated.

"Nooo… I'm lying to you just for kicks," I said sarcastically.

Sam had invited me to his and his fiancé, Emily's house, which I gladly excepted because there was no way I was going back to my own house with my mom and _john_.

Currently I was sitting on the couch next to Paul, who was staring at me again with a look of love and awe. Everyone was eating a ton of food that Emily had cooked, and man was she a good cook.

"You're so beautiful," Paul stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I blushed and looked down at my own plate of food. I felt his hand under my chin and he forced me to look up at him,

"Don't you ever hide from me," Paul said affectionately.

His face moved closer to mine. I could hear everyone stop moving and I could feel them staring at us,

"Awww," Emily swooned, "Why can't we be as cute as them, Sam. Violet is like a cute puppy,"

I giggled and hid my face in my hands so they couldn't see me blush. I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and sit me on their lap. I immediately knew it wasn't Paul and looked up. Embry's face was inches from mine. Paul started growling and the couch started to tremble as he shook with anger. He stood up and ripped me out of Embry's arms,

"If you touch her again I'll rip your arms off, and beat you with them," Paul growled, wrapping his arms around me possesivly.

I turned around in his arms to face him and put my hand on his cheek. He looked down at me, his eyes softened and he stopped shaking.

"Thank you," He whispered, nuzzeling my cheek with his nose. I giggled and hid my face in his chest.

I sighed when it was time to go. I didn't want to go back to the prison I called my home,

"What's wrong," Paul asked.

"I don't want to go home. I actually feel like I belong when I'm with all of you… I feel like I belong when I'm with you," I whispered the last part.

Paul smiled, then frowned, "What's wrong with your house?" He asked.

"I-I haven't had t-the best home life," I stuttered, blinking a lot of times so the tears didn't spill over.

"You can stay with me," Paul offered

"Please?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course you can, you don't even have to ask. We can grab your stuff tomorrow," Paul said with a smile.

We walked to the car and Paul drove us to his house. Before we got out, I turned to look at him,

"Thank you, I really appreciate this," I said looking him in the eye.

I got lost in his deep brown orbs, he moved closer to me. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue poked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue caressed mine. I pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Paul?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I-I think I'm falling for you," I whispered.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Paul asked, frowning a little.

"It's not unless you don't feel the same way,"

Paul smiled, "I love you… and I imprinted on you,"

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's like when you see her for the first time. It's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore it's her. You're my everything. I'll be whatever you want me to be, a friend, a protector, a lover." Paul whispered.

I kissed him again, "I love you,"

He smiled, "I love you too,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i only own violet the rest of the characters are not mine.**

**(A/N) next chapter Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Paul let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. I hadn't slept so good in years. Currently I was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I wore one of Paul's black T-shirts to bed. It was like a dress on me, falling to right above my knees.

"How long have you been awake," I turned to see Paul leaning against the door frame.

"Only for a few minutes," I replied.

"You should have woken me up,"

"You need your sleep, and I wasn't sure if you were awake so I just stayed in bed,"

"I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can handle it," He snorted.

"I don't know Paul, can you," I teased.

"Sam wanted us to go to his house, Emily and the pack love you,"

"Sure, sure,"

We went to my house first, thankfully my mother and her _boyfriend_ weren't there. I changed and wore black boot cut jeans with a blue tank top and a blue, plaid, long sleeved shirt over that. I threw on my black sneakers and ran downstairs to Paul so we could get out of the house before my mother could get home. Paul and I decided to pack my things later.

When we got to Emily's she came outside and gave me a giant hug.

"Come on in," she said.

The whole pack was there in the living room. A few boys I didn't know were in there, two of them were playing a video game. The rest of the pack was chatting with each other. Everyone fell silent as Paul and I walked into the living room.

There was a chores of "hi's" and everyone passed me around to hug me. I met the rest of the pack, Brady, Collin, Quil, Jared, and Leah. Leah looked mean at first until I was passed to her. She sat me on her lap and hugged me tight.

"Your so cute!" She squealed. Everyone in the room gave her weird looks.

"Did Leah just squeal," Brady said.

"I think she did," Collin replied, just as surprised.

I was passed to Collin.

"How are you beautiful," Collin flirted.

"I'd be better if you weren't trying to flirt with me," I replied.

"Feisty, I like it," Collin started leaning closer, and I would have backed away but his arms were around me so tight, that I couldn't move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Embry warned.

I heard someone growl and I knew immediately it was Paul.

"Put me down mutt," I spat at Collin.

"Maybe, if you give me a kiss,"

"NO!" I shouted.

"OW! She burned me," Collin yelped as he released me. I stood up quickly.

"With what, my invisible lighter," I said sarcastically.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and growled at Collin again.

"Mine," he growled in Collin's face. He sat on the other end of the couch, and sat me on his lap. I nuzzled my face into his neck to hide my smile and blush.

"They are so cute," Emily gushed.

Sam came into the room a moment later, and went straight to Emily. He kissed the three scars she had running down her face and turned to me.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to know how you created a force field when that vampire attacked you," Sam asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I did that. Earlier when my moms _boyfriend_," I sneered when I said boyfriend, "Came over and he ticked me off and the lights above us blew up and it started to thunder and lightening,"

"Hmmm, as much as I hate to say this but I think you should go to the Cullen's and see if they can help you,"

"NO," Paul said instantly.

"Why what's wrong with the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Their bloodsuckers," Paul replied.

"Oh…"

"She will be safe with them. They wont hurt her," Jacob defended them.

"If I may ask, what did your mom's boyfriend do to tick you off that much?" Emily asked.

"I-I umm… I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, looking down at my fingers.

"Did he hurt you," Paul growled, grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"He did, didn't he," Paul roared, "I'm gonna kill him,"

"NO j-just leave it a-alone," I begged.

Paul calmed down and pulled me tighter to his chest, "They are never going to hurt you again,"

I think Paul was reassuring himself more then me. I knew that if he knew about my mom's boyfriend he would flip out, but I didn't know why he cared so much.

"Why do you care so much Paul?" I whispered.

"They could hurt you and I cant loose you when I just found you," he looked deeply into my eyes as he said this.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "They cant be that bad. I'm sure they would let you come and watch,"

"Ya. Maybe,"

* * *

That night while everyone was lounging around in Emily's living room. Jacob got a phone call from Bella. Since Bella was already a vampire, she could usually take care of herself, especially since she had Edward and all of the other Cullen's, so it was rare to get a phone call from them, or at least that was what Jake had said.

"Hello," Jacob answered the phone. I knew everyone else in the room could hear what Bella was saying except Emily and Kim, which annoyed me to no end. I wanted to hear what was going on and by the looks of all of the packs faces it made me even more curious. All of a sudden it was like my hearing was heightened and I could hear what Bella was saying.

"The Volturi are coming. Irina saw Renesmee and went to the Volturi and told her that she was a immortal child, but she's not she has a heart beat and she's warm," Bella's panicked voice screeched from the other end, "We need your help. We are not asking you to fight, but we need witnesses,"

Jacob glanced at Sam, who nodded in approval, "We're in,"

"Great, there will be other vampires, so try to control yourselves and we need you to come to our house to train incase in does come down to a battle," Bella said.

"Deal," Jacob ended the call.

"I want to help," I said.

"NO," Paul said immediately.

"I wasn't asking for you permission. I want to go with you guys to the Cullen's house and I'm going to learn how to control my abilities and find out if I have more," I said stubbornly.

"Wait, how did you hear what Bella was saying on the other line," Sam asked.

"Knew ability," I said with a shrug.

* * *

The next day, we all went to the Cullen's house early in the morning. Currently, we just crossed the boarder. I was on Paul's back as we ran through the woods. We arrived at the Cullen's house and hopped off of Paul's back so he could go phase.

I felt a hand wrap around my throat. A blond haired vampire lifted me off the ground by my throat.

"Look, a snack," he said with hungry eyes.

I tried to scream but I couldn't because my airway was cut off. I stared at him with scared eyes. Then I felt hatred, he was not going to take me from _my_ Paul. The vampire screamed in pain and fell to the ground, letting me go in the process. I coughed and spluttered to get air.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN," I screamed. I knew that I had been the one to cause him pain, so I did it again. I stared at him and focused on hi pain and he started to scream in agony again.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM _MY_ PAUL," I screamed again. It started to thunder and lightening. The leech's hair started to whip around his face. I started to glow,_ actually glow_, a murky red color. Small strands of my hair started to float around like they had a mind of their own.

"Damn, I think she could take down the whole Volturi if she wanted to," someone whispered. That's when I felt eyes on me, and a lot of them.

I stopped what I was doing. The bloodsucker stopped screaming in pain along with the thunder and lightening. I stopped glowing, but as a piece of my hair went floating past my face, I saw that it was the same murky red like the glow had been, almost like it was dyed that color. The strands of my hair fell back into place.

"Your hair must turn colors, depending on your emotion," a bronze hair colored vampire said from a cross the clearing, where a bunch of other vampires stood, watching me.

Sighed mentally, this was going to be a long day.

**(A/N) please tell me what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
